Morning Light
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Anata ga koishii, Hime."/"Kau pasti terlalu memikirkan tentang festival sekolah nanti sampai-sampai kau susah tidur."/ "...Yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan itu aku..."/"...Maaf, sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-kun."/"Kau memang seperti cahaya pagi, Hime."/"Eh? Na-nani?"/ Bad Summary, I guess. Mind to RnR, minna? :3 This story has been edited.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover was edited by me, but SH fanart isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Morning Light**

**Pairing: SasuHina Forever! ^o^**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Koisuru Otome – Ikimono Gakari**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Sasuke memainkan _PSP_ hitamnya dengan manik _onyx_ yang mulai terlihat lelah. Kelopak matanya pun beberapa kali tampak mengerjap menahan kantuk. Sesaat kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping kanan, di mana terdapat sebuah jam weker di atas nakas kecil berwarna coklat gelap. Sudah pukul 05.50 pagi? Batin Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya; sama sekali tak menyangka waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat.

Pemuda itu pun segera mematikan _PSP_ dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam laci meja yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Sasuke lantas turun dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kini, ia pandangi dirinya dengan saksama melalui cermin yang berada di atas sebuah wastafel. Seketika alis Sasuke menyatu saat menyadari ada garis hitam samar yang membayangi bawah matanya.

"Ck!" Pemuda Uchiha itu pun langsung berdecak kesal sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan ke atas, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Sasuke memang sudah tidak tidur semalam suntuk. Padahal ia baru pulang dari sekolah sekitar jam 11.00 malam. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut ditunjuk menjadi ketua panitia festival sekolah dan kemarin adalah hari terakhir persiapannya. Jadi, Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengatur serta memastikan segala keperluan menjelang festival sekolah untuk hari ini telah siap sesuai dengan rencana. Dan tentu saja ia dibantu oleh anggota-anggota panitia yang lainnya. Namun, persiapan kemarin terasa menyebalkan bagi Sasuke karena ketidakhadiran Hinata—gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Sulung Hyuuga—yang juga merangkap sebagai anggota panitia—itu sejak kemarin pagi pergi ke kota Ame, hendak menjenguk bibinya yang sedang sakit. Walau hanya sehari, tapi Sasuke tetap saja merasa tidak tahan jika Hinata tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Alhasil, seharian kemarin ia merasa tidak tenang di sekolah, meskipun perasaan itu berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan wajah _stoic_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersebut.

Sepulang sekolah, rasa lelah dan kantuk pun tidak seketika membuat Sasuke bisa tertidur lelap. Alih-alih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi, ia justru kesulitan hanya untuk sekadar menutup kelopak matanya. Selama dua jam ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Penyakit _insomnia_ ternyata mendadak menjangkiti diri pemuda tersebut karena kadar kerinduan dirinya pada Hinata yang sudah hampir melampaui batas. Padahal Sasuke ingin pagi segera menjelang agar ia lekas bisa bertemu dengan gadisnya itu. Setelah usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya Sasuke beralih untuk membunuh waktu yang tersisa dengan bermain _game_ melalui _PSP_-nya. Dan … sebagai akibat dari penyakit menyebalkan itu adalah apa yang kini ada di bawah matanya.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas dengan kasar dan langsung menghidupkan keran wastafel. Lantas, air bening yang mengalir itu ia basuhkan ke wajahnya; mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggap dan membangunkan syaraf-syarafnya dari rasa lelah.

"Sshh." Suara desisan kemudian terdengar dari bibir Sasuke ketika merasakan dinginnya air di pagi hari itu. Kembali ia pandangi cermin yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Rutuknya dengan nada rendah sambil menyipitkan mata; masih merasa kesal dengan warna hitam tipis yang tampak menghiasi bawah matanya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba sebentuk seringai sudah bersarang di bibir Sasuke. Sebuah ide—yang sangat menarik dan tentu saja juga sangat menguntungkan dirinya—terlintas di benak pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menebus waktu tidurnya sampai siang nanti.

**.:. **

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati kamarnya. Bunyi decitan pintu terbuka lantas terdengar, berlanjut dengan seseorang yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah kini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah jendela berada. Seperti biasa, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu datang ke kamar Sasuke setiap pagi, tepat pukul enam. Sebelum benar-benar membangunkan pemuda tersebut, Hinata pasti terlebih dahulu melangkah mendekati jendela, lalu menyibakkan tirai berwarna biru tua yang menutupi lapisan kaca bening besar itu dengan perlahan. Seberkas sinar mentari pun seketika memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Sasuke.

Sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut lantas sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, mencoba mengamati Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. Cahaya pagi kini tampak menyinari gadis bersurai indigo itu, membuat Hinata terlihat seolah menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat surga, dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu adalah cahaya pagi yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke ketika malam memisahkan mereka berdua. Cahaya pagi yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa hangat dan tenang. Cahaya pagi yang selalu membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Ah, tapi kali ini lebih tepatnya dari pura-pura tidurnya. Sasuke langsung menyeringai tipis. Namun hanya sesaat, karena tiba-tiba Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu kontan saja memejamkan kembali matanya.

Bisa Sasuke rasakan kini sosok Hinata tengah berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sejenak kesenyapan justru menyelubungi ruangan itu. Namun langsung diinterupsi oleh teriakan kecil bernada kaget dari Hinata, karena secara mendadak Sasuke menarik tangan gadis tersebut dan membuat Hinata berbaring di atas dirinya. Sasuke lantas memeluk pinggang Hinata dalam lingkar kedua lengannya; menelusupkan wajah ke lekuk leher gadis itu; dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Aroma yang selalu menjadi oksigen favoritnya.

Hinata yang masih membeku dalam keterkejutan hanya bisa terdiam. Seakan pita suaranya berubah menjadi disfungsional dan seluruh syarafnya rusak akibat tindakan spontan dari Sasuke tersebut. Sementara sang bungsu Uchiha kini justru diam-diam sedikit melekukkan salah satu sudut bibirnya; merasa puas bisa membuat gadisnya sendiri kini hanya diam tak berkutik dalam pelukannya.

"_Anata ga koishii*, Hime," __bisik Sasuke kemudian, tepat di samping telinga Hinata. Ditepuknya tiga kali puncak kepala gadisnya tersebut dengan gerakan ringan._

_Seketika kesadaran sang gadis Hyuuga itu pun kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya ia baru paham bahwa ternyata Sasuke tadi hanya pura-pura tidur. Sebentuk senyum lantas Hinata ukir sembari mengusap-usap rambut kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "__Wa-watashi mo**, __Sasuke__-kun,"__ tuturnya kemudian dengan gugup._

_Sasuke yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Hinata itu hanya menutup kedua kelopak matanya; berusaha menikmati setiap afeksi yang diberikan gadisnya tersebut dengan penuh minat. Denyut nadi di leher Hinata pun kini bisa Sasuke rasakan tengah mengencang. Tak ayal membuat pemuda tersebut semakin menyeringai puas dalam hati. Ia selalu merasa sangat senang jika mengetahui jantung gadisnya itu senantiasa berdetak dengan cepat setiap kali mereka bersama._

_"Sasuke-__kun__," panggil Hinata sesaat kemudian._

_"Hn."_

_"__A-ano__, bisakah kau mengubah posisi kita? Ka-kalau misalkan Mikoto __Kaa-san __atau yang lainnya da-datang ke sini bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada lemah yang kian mengugup dan juga sarat kecemasan._

_"Hn," Sasuke pun sekali lagi hanya bergumam singkat. Akhirnya ia mengubah posisi mereka berdua dengan merebahkan Hinata di sampingnya, tetapi dalam keadaan kedua lengannya yang masih memeluk gadis itu. _

_"Bu-bukan seperti ini maksudku, Sasuke-__kun__." Kini suara Hinata terdengar mencicit. Semburat merah nan tipis pun sangat kentara menghiasi keseluruhan wajahnya._

_"Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih mau memelukmu," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar yang tidak mau dibantah. Kini ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke helai-helai rambut indigo Hinata; menyesap wangi __shampoo__ gadisnya yang juga beraroma lavender._

_Hinata seketika merasa kelimpungan. Organ jantungnya pun semakin sulit ia kendalikan ritmenya. Akhirnya ia kembali mencoba berbicara, "Ta-tapi—"_

_"Memang kau tidak melihat apa yang ada di bawah mataku, hmm?" Namun Sasuke justru langsung memotong ucapan Hinata itu. Volume suaranya merendah, terdengar merajuk dan ketus, alih-alih datar seperti yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas seorang Sasuke. Kini sepasang manik matanya pun berpaling menatap sang gadis Hyuuga itu dengan tajam dan intens._

_Pandangan kedua lavender Hinata sontak tertuju pada garis hitam samar yang Sasuke maksud. Seulas senyum malu lantas tersimpul di bibirnya. "A-aku sudah melihatnya tadi," ucap Hinata sembari menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya gugup. "Kau pasti terlalu memikirkan tentang festival sekolah nanti sampai-sampai kau susah tidur," lanjutnya seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan rikuh dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu._

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendengus kecil. "Bodoh. Aku tidak tidur semalaman itu karena kau."_

"Eh?" Hinata seketika menjauhkan wajahnya, namun langsung ditahan oleh sebelah telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh belakang kepalanya. "Ta-tapi kenapa karena aku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Pemuda bermata jelaga pekat itu kini beralih memangku dagunya di atas puncak kepala Hinata, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu?"

Hinata pun bergeming dalam keterdiaman. Mencoba berpikir, tapi tak satupun alasan yang dimaksud Sasuke terlintas di otaknya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. A-aku merasa tidak membuat kesalahan," jawab Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada satu kesalahan yang sudah kau buat, _Hime_," Sasuke lalu berkata dengan nada dingin. Membuat tubuh Hinata seketika menegang kaku di dalam pelukannya. Suara Sasuke kini bernuansa posesif. "Kau membuatku seharian kemarin tidak bisa melihatmu. Dan … aku tidak suka hal itu, kau tahu."

Kedua bola mata lavender Hinata kontan melebar kaget. "Eh? Ja-jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa ti-tidur?"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi, aku, 'kan—"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Karena itu untuk menebusnya, kau harus menemaniku tidur dan kita tidak usah pergi ke sekolah," tukas Sasuke dengan datar namun tegas, tak mau menerima sama sekali penolakan. Kedua kelopak matanya kemudian menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang manik kembar yang berwarna laksana batu obsidian.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan festival sekolah kita? Kau, 'kan, ketua panitianya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kejar Hinata lagi.

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah memberitahu yang lainnya kalau aku sakit dan kau yang akan merawatku," sahut Sasuke santai. Wajahnya masih tak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Lantas, ia pun kembali berkata, "Sudahlah, _Hime._ Yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan itu aku. Kau dan tidur. Itu yang sekarang aku butuhkan. Aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk."

_Well_, itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah dalih dari Sasuke. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerang dirinya sudah berkurang drastis. Tidak separah sebelumnya. Tentu saja yang menjadi obat penyembuhnya adalah … Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau dengan alasan itu membuatnya bisa memeluk sang kekasih lebih lama sekaligus menghindar dari kesibukan festival sekolah, kenapa tidak ia manfaatkan saja?

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata akhirnya mengangguk dengan gugup. "Aku mengerti. Maaf, sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_," tukas Hinata sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke dengan penuh atensi.

"Hn," Sasuke pun hanya bergumam singkat sembari mendekap Hinata semakin erat. Entah mengapa, tak bosannya ia selalu takjub dalam pesona ajaib ketika merasakan bahwa tubuhnya begitu cocok dengan Hinata. Seperti halnya sekeping _puzzle_ yang saling bertautan dengan keping yang lainnya. Dan … gadis itu benar-benar selalu sukses membuatnya merasa hangat dan tenang. "Kau memang seperti cahaya pagi, _Hime_," tanpa sadar Sasuke kemudian berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh? _Na-nani_?" Tapi nyatanya gendang telinga Hinata masih bisa menangkap suara Sasuke itu, meskipun hanya sayup-sayup.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke pun langsung menyahut sambil menggeleng, menolak untuk mengulang ucapannya tadi. "Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat belum melakukannya," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil mengukir seulas seringai kecil nan jahil yang terkesan menggoda. Pelukannya pada Hinata lantas sedikit ia longgarkan.

Kening Hinata pun seketika membentuk lipatan-lipatan kecil. Didongakkannya kepala untuk bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Dan … saat itulah dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk mencium sudut kanan bibir Hinata dengan sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik, namun berhasil membuat sepasang mata lavender Hinata membulat lebar; terperangah kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke tersebut. Keseluruhan wajahnya pun kini sudah terlihat semakin merona merah.

"_Morning kiss_," tandas Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas, sementara kilatan geli tampak terpancar dari pupil _onyx_ miliknya. Tangan kanan Sasuke pun kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sebanyak tiga kali dengan gerakan ringan. Sesuatu yang tanpa Sasuke sadari telah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan pada gadis kesayangannya itu.

Kelopak mata Hinata lantas mengerjap dalam satu kedipan. Setelah keterkejutannya menghilang, sontak saja ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memanas. Membuat salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit melengkung ke atas.

"Se-sepertinya aku juga lupa mengucapkan sesuatu," ujar Hinata sesaat kemudian. Kembali ia tengadahkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum gugupnya.

Pemuda itu langsung terdiam sejenak. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, mencoba untuk berpikir. Namun, tak perlu waktu lama ia pun sudah tahu maksud dari gadisnya itu. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya, pura-pura tidak tahu. Lantas ia menunggu dengan senyum di kedua matanya. Menunggu Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat wajib. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya Sasuke ingin dengar untuk pertama kalinya dari bibir Hinata setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Bukan dari orang lain.

Dengan rikuh, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk memberi kecupan singkat pada sudut kiri bibir kekasihnya itu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu sendiri kini hanya bisa diam membeku dengan pandangan kosong; terlalu kaget karena pukau dari sentuhan afeksi yang gadisnya suguhkan tadi.

"I-itu … sebagai balasan dariku," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum kikuk, lantas mengusap-usap pipi sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honyaku:**

***: Aku merindukanmu**

****: Aku juga**

_**A/N:**_

_**Gomen kalo diksi dan alurnya berantakan ._.v Judulnya sesuai gak sih sama ceritanya? Aku ragu sih, tapi … sesuai-sesuaikan aja ya *maksa* Yang penting kan ada yang berhubungan sama "Morning Light". Hihi xD**_

_**Ide ceritanya ini aku dapet pas penyakit insomnia-ku kambuh. Sama kaya Sasuke. Ngantuk, tapi gak bisa tidur. Dan sekaligus dapet ide cerita buat ada satu fic SH lagi yang jadi kebalikan (?) ni fic (Tapi sebenernya sih udah lama pengen buat fic SH yang judulnya berlawanan kaya gini, tapi baru beberapa hari lalu dapet idenya) Setting ceritanya emang lain sih, tapi ada perbedaan dan persamaannya juga sama fic Morning Light (Light di sini aku pake artinya sebagai cahaya ya, bukan terang yang jadi kebalikannya gelap *plaaak*). Judulnya Dark Night, yang bakalan lebih fokus pada sudut pandangnya Hinata. Kalo yang di fic ini kan lebih fokus ke sudut pandangnya Sasuke. Yang pernah baca novelnya Ilana Tan yang Sunshine Becomes You pasti ngerti maksudku ini :)**_

_**Oh ya, buat yang ahli soal EYD, aku mau tanya: Penggunaan tanda titik koma (;) yang ada di fic ini udah bener belum? ._. Aku soalnya pernah baca novel terjemahan yang ada tanda kaya gitu. Kadang masih gak ngerti sih kapan makenya, karena itu aku cuman ngebandingin (?) tipe kalimat yang mau aku pake sama kalimat yang ada di novel itu. Kalo tipenya sama, ya aku pake tu tanda. Tapi sampe sekarang masih belum bener-bener paham kapan seharusnya dipake. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai *deep bow***_

_**Dan gak lupa … special thanks juga buat yang udah review fic July Winter yang last part: **__**Rosecchi**__**, **__**Kertas Biru**__**, **__**uchihyuu nagisa**__**, Mamoka, **__**astiamorichan**__**, Tsubasa DeiChan, guest, shalala, **__**Aiame Uchiha**__**, & n. Makasi juga buat semua readers yang udah mau baca fic-ku yang itu ^^**_

_**Sekarang buat balasan review anon:**_

_**# Mamoka: Sankyuu ^^ Tapi menurut aku sih masih ada yang hurt-hurt gitu di scene-scene awalnya xD**_

_**# Tsubasa DeiChan: Sankyuu ^^ Yosh! :D**_

_**# Guest: Sankyuu ^^**_

_**# Shalala: Hai, salam kenal juga :)**_

_**Ne, sankyuu udah suka ^^**_

_**Ah mungkin karena waktu itu lagi over dosis (?) dengerin lagu-lagu galau, jadi gak sadar udah gak bisa ngendaliin diri pas lagi mainin diksi. Hihi xD Tapi aku buat Sasuke di awal-awalnya gak ngelakuin apa-apa tu buat nunjukin makna lain dari "July Winter", waktu hubungan SasuHina yang sedang mendingin di bulan Juli. Selain itu, cuman scene-scene itu aja yang kepikiran sama aku supaya bisa menuju ke scene yang paling inti (pas di istana salju) *nyengirtanpadosa* **_

_**STILL? Aku malah punya novelnya kok. Aku kan fans berat novel-novelnya Kak Esti Kinasih xD Walau dia juga yang menjadi inspirasiku dalam menulis dan sering belajar dari karya-karyanya, tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa sejenius Kak Esti dalam mengolah kata-kata yang tepat dan ngena buat para readers -.-" Maklum, baru juga jadi author selama dua tahun. Jadi masih pemula xD**_

_**Yosh! Moga fic Morning Light ini bisa menghibur. Terima kasih juga buat conkrit-nya ya ^^**_

_**# n: Jangan panggil aku senpai dong T^T **_

_**Aye! Aku juga suka banget-bangetan, karena itu lebih sering buat fic SH yang manis-manis daripada hurt/comfort xD**_

_**.  
**_

_**And then, the last but not least… Mind to review, minna? :D**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***_


End file.
